


Magic Among The Stars

by trulywicked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Harry Potter - Freeform, IN SPACE!, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: Draco is well-decorated fighter pilot, who has a penchant for returning his jets in pieces. Harry, his ship's senior engineer, has had enough of Lieutenant Malfoy's brass, and attempts to ream him out, only be the one receiving a reaming himself.





	Magic Among The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PageTurn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageTurn/gifts).



> Originally posted this on Y for PageTurn a few years ago this was supposed to be a simple little drabble in the classic sense but shit happened when I started writing the simple smut drabble and it grew into a full blown one-shot that took forever to finish.
> 
> **WARNING:** Magic in space blended with sci-fi. Men fucking each other (how’s that for blunt?) Drama, a space battle, fluff.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. I also don’t own the concept of uridium, Trandorian pack slugs, or photon blasts. I make no money from writing this.
> 
> The names for Alpha Venia and Necrotrogs though came from my brain. Necro for Death, trog for a bastardization of either latin or greek for eat. Venia is a name connected to Venus and Alpha was put there to make it sound spacy.

He was going to kill him. That was all there was to it. He was going to murder that arrogant, reckless, holier than thou, sexy as hell, pain in the ass, prat. This was the third time this month!

The boots of the chief engineer on board the exploration starship Hogwarts clacked down the corridor that was enchanted to resemble stone. Their ancestors had figured out long ago how to blend the magic that ran strongly in wizard lines with technology and it made for brilliant exploratory crews. Children were aboard, learning about other worlds and how to control their magic. There were physicists, engineers, biologists, high classed wizards who studied the magic on other worlds, doctors, teachers, and everything else needed for a miniature functioning society all aboard the Hogwarts starship, including military.

Which was part of the reason Chief Engineer Harry James Potter was so pissed at the moment. Most of the purely military men on board had a grudging respect for the devices they used and did their best to keep their equipment in top condition. Most of them, except for one, highly decorated, admittedly brilliant at his job, arrogant bastard of a fighter pilot. Draco Malfoy was the best fighter pilot to be seen in years, he could take down dozens of enemy fighters in ten minutes flat. He was also an irresponsible son of a bitch who liked to take chances and returned his jets in heavily damaged condition even after the most benign of skirmishes.

Harry had never much liked Malfoy, even in Academy when he was going through the prerequisite military courses required to become an engineer on board a starship. The Ministry liked all the adults on a ship to be able to fight, believing that the more battle capable people on a ship the more likely there would be higher survival rates. From the first meeting between them Harry had wanted to punch Malfoy into another dimension and that utterly violent reaction hadn’t changed much really, intensified maybe, and gained a sexual edge, but not really changed. 

He was damned sick and tired of Lieutenant Malfoy bringing his jets back in pieces that took days to repair and he was going to either kill him, or beat equipment care and preservation into that thick blond skull.

He reached the cantina where the pilots and their significant others liked to eat and approached the group that Malfoy was entertaining with some story about his latest conquest. “Lieutenant Malfoy.”

Cool gray eyes looked up at the sharp address and locked on the face of the Chief Engineer. A sly smirk stretched across Draco Malfoy’s lips and he drawled, “Chief Potter, how may I help you?”

“I’d like to speak with you,” bottle green eyes glanced briefly at the others, “privately.”

The blond rose gracefully. “Of course, never let it be said I don’t make time for the Chief Engineer.” He began walking away, not even bothering to give those he’d been speaking with a farewell.

Harry gave the group a short, respectful nod, then stalked after the pain in his engineering ass. An ass that he was unaware commanded the attention of every single person in Malfoy’s group.

Sgt. Pansy Parkinson blew out an appreciative breath. “Damn I love to watch Potter walk away. That has to be the best ass on board.”

Gregory Goyle frowned at her. “Aren’t you dating Blaise?”

Dr. Blaise Zabini smirked from his spot beside the female pilot. “She is and even _I_ , straight as I am, have to admit that Potter’s ass should be cast in Uridium for future generations to admire for years to come.” He watched Draco and Potter leave the room. “Almost too bad that it’s going to be taken off the market soon. Dray doesn’t share well.”

\----------------------------------------------

The blond fighter pilot walked calmly down the hall towards the Chief Engineer's office, almost painfully aware of the brunette behind him. He and Potter had always struck sparks off each other, from the very first moment Draco had insulted the scar on the brunette's forehead back in the academy. Of course he hadn't _known_ who Potter was then, hadn't known that he was the infamous man who, as a child, had survived the horrific slaughter of his family by the dark wizard Tom Riddle and the scar was an unwelcome souvenir of that incident. If he _had_ known he might not have said the scar was either a pathetic attempt at appearing hardcore or a stupidity induced attempt at making a fashion statement.

He could still remember the positively savage glare that had lasered through him from those green eyes at that. Then, when the instructor had called everyone forward one by one to make laps on the green, and he's heard the name Potter and seen the brunette come forward to make his laps, he'd felt like a fool, a mean-spirited idiotic fool who'd just disgraced his family name. So when he'd been paired with Potter in the sparring ring he'd attempted to apologize, in his own unique arrogant way, only for Potter to completely ignore the apology and proceed to kick his arse so thoroughly that it was a miracle he’d been able to sit the next day.

That had pissed him off. He’d never, never, had a peer hand him his arse before, a couple of instructors and his father of course, but never a peer. He’d always been top in the defense classes but when Potter arrived he soon found himself having to fight to stay at the top. He could admit it had been good for him, to have a challenge instead of it all falling into his lap, it had made him _want_ to work at getting better, at first just because he’d wanted to outdo Potter.

Then something had changed. He still wasn’t sure when, or how he’d gone from wanting to beat Potter to just wanting him but it hadn’t gone away, even when Potter had finished the military courses and gone on to his engineering while Draco had moved on to flight academy. They’d not seen each other for a good solid eight years but when they’d both been assigned to Hogwarts and met again, the sparks had still been there as had his attraction. One look at those bright green eyes and his desire to have Potter in his bed had returned with a vengeance. It had almost been embarrassing.

Since then he’d been trying to figure out a way to get Potter into his bed and all his best seduction methods were falling flat. At first he’d thought that the brunette was straight but then he’d seen him, stone cold sober and snogging the hell out of the chief security officer, Kingsley Shacklebolt. So Potter definitely drove a stick but seemed oblivious to his advances. Then he’d devised a way to, at least, get the brunette’s complete attention, even if it hadn’t be the _kind_ of attention he’d wanted. He banged up his fighter jets. If there was one thing he’d noticed about Potter, it was that he was downright rabid about keeping the equipment in good condition and if someone was careless with any of the equipment he was absolutely brilliant about tearing a strip down one side and up the other of the offender, no matter their rank. He'd even seen Potter rip into the captain for tossing a data cube aside like a toy.

So letting his jets get a little knocked around for no real reason had seemed like the perfect solution to get Potter's attention. And he'd gotten the brunette's attention alright, in vicious glares and sharp, short reprimands that somehow never failed to make him hard enough to seek relief in his shower. Potter was dead sexy when he was trying to control his temper. Due to his rank as one of the military lieutenants, Potter really couldn't take him to task before both their superiors despite his own rank. It was somewhat of a set back but now he'd finally seemed to push Potter far enough that the brunette was asking for a private moment to ream him out and he'd finally have his chance to make his interest so clear even a complete idiot could see it.

Harry followed Malfoy into one of the private holosuites and locked the door, not bothering to comment on the library scene the blond had chosen to program in before he started in on him. "I've had it with your recklessness Malfoy! You take the jets out and never fail to bring them back damaged so badly it takes at least three fucking days to fix, more if I have to requisition parts for it and I have to do that a lot! The requisition bureau not only know me by name now, they've given me a nickname! I don't know why the bloody fucking hell you think you need to constantly fly so recklessly but I swear if you don't stop bringing the jets back in pieces I'll hex you so many different times and ways your father will have a tentacled red Trandorian pack slug for an heir."

His emerald eyes nearly sparked with temper, his cheeks were flushed with it, and his perpetual bedhead ruffled as he gesticulated and paced. "I've told you more times than I care to count to stop flying like a demented kamikaze bomber and breaking my fucking jets and yes they are _my_ jets! I'm the one who fixes them after you damn near blow them up, I'm the one who maintains them and I'm the one who makes sure they're upgraded when it's needed so they are fucking mine as far as I'm concerned." He spun to face Malfoy and poked him in his chest. "Why the bloody hell do you seem to think you need to break them every time you take them out? It's i-mmph!"

Draco just couldn't help himself. If he'd thought Potter was dead sexy when controlling his temper he was absolutely breathtaking when he let it slip the leash. So when he'd turned to him and jabbed him in the chest, he'd just had to grab the front of the engineering uniform shirt and pull the brunette to him so he could capture his lips. And what lips they were, soft, perfectly shaped, and absolutely delicious. As he'd cut Potter off in mid-tirade those lips were still slightly parted and he flicked his tongue over the inside of Harry's upper lip before slipping it further into the brunette's mouth. He expected a fist to the face any second now but he'd take what he could until then.

Harry's mind was whirling in a thousand questions and confusions but only four things really made sense at the moment. One, Draco Malfoy was kissing him. Two, he actually liked it. Three, Malfoy was an honestly sexy bastard. And four, he hadn't been laid for a solid two years. That last one made his decision easy. His eyes slid closed and he gripped Draco's head in his hands, opening his mouth wider and rubbing his tongue against the blond's in welcome. He smirked into the kiss when he felt Draco pause in surprise then moaned softly as his ass was grabbed by the blond and his hips were pulled forward so that he could feel the hard bulge in Malfoy's tight pilot's uniform pants pressing against his own hardening cock.

Draco could hardly believe that Potter was responding but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He rocked his hips against the brunette's nearly purring as he felt his obsession harden against him and press back eagerly. He backed up to the desk in the holographic library, pulling Harry with him. The combination of holographics and magic made the furniture solid for as long as they were in the room, much to Draco's satisfaction as he intended to have Harry bent over the desk in short order. He broke the kiss to nip at the brunette's throat as one hand worked around to unzip Harry's pants and slip inside the underwear, wrapping around the other man's cock.

The engineer moaned and his head dropped back, letting Draco's mouth have free reign of his throat. His hands stroked down from the blond hair, over the other man's shoulders,down the military uniform top, to open the fly of the pilot's pants and shove them down, surprised to find that Malfoy did actually wear underwear. He'd been expecting the take-no-prisoners, bold pain in his ass to go commando but no, there was underwear, such as it was. If fire wasn't licking over his senses from the hand on his cock he'd have grinned at the unmistakable feel of a thong under his fingers.

He pushed the thong out of his way and cupped the blond's balls, rolling them in his palm and drawing a hungry groan from Draco.

The blond nipped sharply at Harry's ear then grabbed the brunette's wrist and slipped out from in front of him so he was pressed against the desk. He spoke huskily in the engineer's ear. "If you don't want this tell me now because if you don't I'm going to fuck you. If you don't want my dick up your ass, fucking you into the desk say so."

Harry turned his head, his sharp green eyes meeting Draco's pale gray and he smirked. "If I didn't want it I'd have bitten your tongue off when it was in my mouth so I hope you can live up to your reputation."

Draco leaned further down, forcing Harry to bend over and rubbed his cock against the engineer's ass. "Oh I don't think you'll be disappointed." He worried his teeth against the brunette's neck and pushed the briefs he wore down to his knees. A whispered spell had a slick gel coating the fingers of one hand and he brought them to the crack of Potter's arse, circling one finger around the pucker before slipping it inside. "Fuck Harry, you're tight."

Harry wriggled and made a soft sound, his ass clenching on the invading digit. "Been a while just hurry dammit."

The blond sucked on the skin just under the brunette's ear, intent on leaving a mark, as he thrust his finger in and out of Harry. When the other had relaxed enough he pressed a second finger in and started scissoring them.

The brunette groaned and pressed back against the fingers. A third was added, making it just this side of uncomfortable for all of two seconds before he felt the pilot's other hand on his cock again stroking in time to the fingers pushing in and pulling out of him, stretching his hole. He shivered, the hunger for more a fire in his blood. "Enough. Fuck me Malfoy. Get inside me. Now."

Draco swallowed at the rough demand and laved at the mark he made on Harry's neck as he twisted his fingers in a corkscrew motion. "It's Draco, Harry."

The brunette jolted and moaned louder. "W-what?"

He scraped his bottom teeth over the brunette's shoulder. "My name, use my given name. Because it's not the hated Malfoy from Academy or the irritating Malfoy who's got his fingers up your arse or who's going to slide his cock into you. It's Draco, no last names here."

Harry shivered at the husky words and the intimacy they spoke of, making it feel like he was about to engage in more than just a quick fuck with someone who drove him half mad. He took a split second to decide if he cared or not before moving back into the fingers pushing in and out of his arse. "Draco then. Now are you going to fuck me _Draco_ or am I going to have to go back to my quarters and transfigure something to get the job done myself?"

A sharp nip on his shoulder and a purring voice in his ear did nothing to alleviate the heat surging through his veins.

"I'm going to fuck you right enough. You'll be limping out of this room Harry and I'm going to make you scream my name."

He moaned in disappointment when Draco's fingers left him but it was soon quelled and replaced with breathless anticipation as he felt the tip of the other man's cock rub against his hole. “Bloody hell get inside already Draco!”

“As you wish.”

Harry hissed long and low as the blond pilot started pushing inside him. He’d been well prepared, no doubt about that, but there was still a vague burning sting from being penetrated after so damn long without a lover. It felt good, on the edge between pain and pleasure, being filled slowly. His hands clenched on the half-illusory desktop as he pushed back against Draco and moaned softly.

Draco grit his teeth as the sweet, tight heat took him in, closing around his cock hungrily. He stroked his hands down Harry’s sides to grip the slim hips. His tongue slid over the brunette’s neck as he waited for the other man to relax around him. His fingers gripped and stroked Harry’s hips and when he felt the other ease he pulled back just a little then pushed back in, thrusting shallowly.

A low growl came from the man beneath him, “More. Fuck me and fuck me hard Draco. You said I’d scream your name, _prove it_.”

The demand drew an answering growl from the blond and he jerked his hips sharply, thrusting hard into Harry.

“Yes!” The dark head went back in pleasure and Harry wriggled his hips as much as he was able in Draco’s grip. He grunted as another hard thrust pushed him into the desk, the hands on his hips pulling them back to meet the sharp motions of the blond. His hands scrambled for purchase as he tried to push back even more against the man thrusting into him. A new angle brought stars flashing in his vision as Draco’s cock hit just the right spot inside him. A shout came from him as the blond did it again, making the heat and tension within him rise unbearably.

He panted and moaned as each hard thrust pushed him closer and closer to the edge. “Gods, fuck, Draco, more, more!”

 

The fighter pilot’s thrusts grew feverish as he drove Harry towards orgasm and sought his own. By Circe, Harry felt so fucking good around him and the desperate moans that sounded like his name coming from those delectable lips made him feel like he was dancing inside a tornado of fire, not caring if he got burnt. He could feel his balls growing tight and reached around to take Harry’s cock in hand, stroking it in time to his thrusts. He nipped at the side of the other man’s neck and purred roughly, “Go over Harry, I want to feel your come spilling over my hand. Come for me pet.”

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Harry panted with each thrust and tug on his cock. The husky purr in his ear sent shivers down his spine. The tension in his body coiled tighter and tighter until it snapped and sent him spinning into a thousand pieces tumbling end over end in a sea of pleasure. “Oh oh fuck, Draco!”

The blond groaned deeply as his lover clenched around him, Harry’s seed spilling over his fingers. He brought them to his mouth, tasted the bitter, musky liquid with a low moan and thrust a few more times into that tight heat until he fell over the precipice of his own orgasm. He bit down in the juncture of Harry’s neck and shoulder as his release boiled up from his balls and into the brunette’s body.

They shuddered together a few moments more before they slumped to the floor, Draco’s now spent cock still held inside Harry as they assumed a spoon position on the ground of the holosuite. 

The blond pilot stroked his hands up and down the toned stomach and chest of his new lover leisurely. He nuzzled at Harry’s neck. “Bloody hell that was incredible.”

Harry looked over his shoulder at the lazily satisfied look on Draco’s face. “Just what the bloody buggering hell got into you? Not that I’m complaining mind. I needed that.”

Draco, never one to prevaricate when the truth would better serve him, licked at Harry’s shoulder. “I like you.”

The brunette wriggled, Draco’s penis slipping from his arse as he turned in the pilot’s arms to better watch his expression. “What?”

The blond’s hand stroked up and down Harry’s back. “I like you. Not sure how it came about really, I just know I’ve come to like you since we were both stationed here. I’ve wanted you a damn sight longer.”

Silence stretched for a few moments then, “How long?”

“Since Academy.” Draco could admit feeling smug at the startled look in the bright green eyes. “There’s just something about you Harry, that’s caught me right from the start.”

Harry pondered that. “I can barely stand you.”

Well that was bad for his ego. Draco grimaced. “But you liked the sex right?”

“Be hard not to, I’m a boneless heap. What of it?”

“Get to know me, in between more bouts of mind-blowing sex. You might find you can more than stand me.” He held his breath waiting for Harry’s reply.

“In other words date.” Harry clicked his teeth in thought. “If I give it a go will you stop buggering up the jets in light duty?”

“Hmm,” Draco leaned in and nipped softly at Harry's earlobe, "I might be able to refrain if I have another...outlet for my excess energy."

“Excess energy? You’re saying you bugger up the jets because your hyperactivity messes with your concentration?” Harry’s voice was rife with disbelief.

“Mmm that’s one way of putting it. So what do you say?”

The mouth on his neck was distracting to say the least but fuck it felt good, good enough to actually consider Draco’s offer. At worst he’d have a fuckbuddy for a time and at best, low down on the odds, he might actually grow to like the pompous prick. He leaned his head back as teeth scraped over his pulse. “I can’t believe I’m actually agreeing to this.”

Draco hid his triumphant smirk. “That’s a yes then?”

Harry sank his hand into ruffled blond hair and yanked, taking a measure of satisfaction from the yelp Draco made as he hauled his lover’s head back up. “Yes, you irritating prat.”

The blond made a pleased sound then pouted as Harry squirmed out of his arms and set about cleaning himself up and pulling his trousers back up. A flick of a wand had him jumping as Harry cleaned him off as well. A silver blond brow lifted in question.

Harry just shook his head. “It’s the middle of my shift, I have to get back to work and your shift starts in a half cycle.”

“Bugger. I forgot about that.” Draco got to his feet straightening his uniform back into its pristine lines. Assured that he was impeccable once more he turned to look at Harry, who was rolling his eyes in exasperation. He smirked at the vivid purple love mark high on the brunette’s neck, a smirk that widened at the exasperated narrowing of his lover’s vivid green eyes.

“You’re entirely too pleased with yourself right now.”

The blond lifted a shoulder. “You’re limping, I think I have the right to be pleased with myself.”

“Watch it or you’ll be the one limping.” The engineer went to the door, pausing as it hissed open to look back at Draco. “Coming?”

“I rather thought I already did.” He barely dodged the boot aimed for his arse then fell into step alongside Harry as the brunette made his way towards the repair bay, a slight amusement on Harry’s face that made him feel incredibly pleased with himself.

Harry observed his...bugger Malfoy was his boyfriend now. He observed his boyfriend as they walked down the corridors and people shot simpering smiles and greetings at Draco before giving himself a more genuine reaction as well as curious and confused looks at the fact that he was walking with Malfoy without bloodshed or bruises. He noticed more than a few eyes gawking at a spot on his neck and suspected that Draco had left a hickey. It didn’t bother him, not really. Had he known that he’d have ended up agreeing to date Draco before he’d let the other man fuck him he’d have given the blond a few marks of his own.

He was a possessive man and, even if he didn’t actually like Draco much at the moment, with his agreement to dating the blond was ‘officially’ his and the reverse was true, Merlin help him, so it was only fair to warn anyone who might try to poach that they were taken and poachers would be dispatched with extreme prejudice. He gave a half laugh as they reached the repair bay that had Draco turning towards him with a raised eyebrow.

“What was that about?”

Harry pointed between them. “This? Is probably going to be a disaster. If not for us then for the rest of the ship.”

“It’s possible but don’t be so negative. At the very least I’ll be taking better care of the jets I fly. Worth it don’t you think?”

Harry snorted, “That remains to be seen.” He cast a glare at one of the newest engineering recruits who was trying to catch Draco’s eye with flirtatious glances. “Your shift ends at mid-day cycle right?”

“Yes.”

The brunette nodded then surprised Draco, and the rest of the bay, by grabbing the uniform shirtfront and yanking the blond forward into a hard, heated kiss that made the pilot’s head spin. He pulled back and murmured, “Consider that a down payment on what I intend to give you after your shift, _if_ you behave.”

Draco watched Harry limp away and start barking orders to the lower ranked engineers and had to smirk. If that was Harry’s way of offering him incentive to be nice to the equipment then he’d be happy to treat the jets with kid gloves. He turned and walked off whistling cheerfully. He fully intended to prove to Harry that they would be far from a disastrous couple and he’d relish hearing his engineer admit it.

\----------------------------------------------

Harry growled and his head fell to the surface of his desk with a soft clunk. He was screwed, screwed blue and tattooed.

It had been six Earth months since he’d agreed to get to know Draco and he’d found that he and the blond had more in common than he’d thought previously and worse, he’d come to like the fighter pilot. More than like actually. He groaned and banged his head on the desk again.

“Do I want to know why you’re abusing your desk kid?”

Harry’s head shot up and he blinked in surprise at his godfather leaning in the doorway, silver eyes gleaming in amusement and the trademark crooked smile on his lips. “Sirius? What are you doing here?”

The decorated general walked in and settled onto the corner of the desk. “There’s been some bad reports about this sector of space, reports about Necrotrog troops being spotted mobilizing. I was chosen as part of the detail to provide extra protection for Hogwarts.”

The engineer paled. “Necros? I thought they were all rounded up after that stupid attack on the Ministry.”

“Apparently a few escaped.” Sirius reached out to tousle his godson’s hai. “Don’t worry, it’s probably just a few rogue Necros with fighter jets. Now, what’s got you head banging?”

Harry blew out a breath and deliberately stuffed the worry about the remaining members of the bastards who used to follow his family’s murderer into a locked corner of his mind and turned his attention back to his current dilemma. Which made him groan again, “Siri, I’m buggered.”.  
“Why?”

“Because I’m arse over tits for an arrogant, flighty, vain fighter pilot that everyone else wants to roll into bed with. He already drives me half-mad even without knowing that there’s no way I can walk away from him now, it’ll be even worse when he knows I’m in love with him!”

Sirius laughed and pat Harry on the shoulder. “Ah my poor, grounded Bambi-”

“What have I told you about using that nickname where people can hear you?” Harry interrupted his godfather with narrowed eyes and a dangerous growl.

“You’ll hang me upside down by my dangly bits,” Sirius’ voice was light and unconcerned, he knew Harry wouldn’t actually do that. He might send a stinging hex at his dangly bits though, painful but nothing permanent. “Now speaking as a former fighter pilot, who is still arrogant and flighty, not to mention dashingly handsome, highly decorated, and greatly sought after for a roll in the hay-”

“In other words you’ve got the vanity and complete lack of modesty covered too.”

“As I was saying, as a former fighter pilot I’m married to a grounded historian who somehow manages to keep from murdering me in my sleep-”

“Remus is the patron saint of patience.”

“Will you stop interrupting me!” Sirius chose to ignore Harry’s snickers and continued, “I can tell you that I’d cut my own dangly bits off before screwing around on Remus. I’d also shoot myself before hurting him on purpose and when I do it on accident, which happens sometimes,” he winced, “I will literally crawl and do anything to apologize and make it up to him because I love him.”

“Is there a point you’re trying to make Siri?”

“Prat. If he cares about you Harry, then your fighter pilot will still drive you crazy but he won’t ever hurt you on purpose or cheat on you.”

“And I’m supposed to know if he cares....how?” Harry’s expression was flat and unamused.

Sirius opened his mouth but didn’t have anything to answer that so he shut it again quickly. “That’s a good question.”

“How’d Remus know with you?”

“Er...I pretty much blurted it out to him during a fight. He was pissed that I’d chased off one of the beta females.” Sirius rubbed the back of his neck when Harry laughed. “Hey! She was hitting on _my_ man. Just cause Moony is her alpha doesn’t make it okay for her to make blatant passes in front of his lover.”

Harry smiled and pat Sirius on the arm. “So you told him first?”

“Yeah and you’d have thought I’d smacked him with a fish.” Sirius hunched his shoulders and pouted. “He didn’t say anything and I ran off.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh Merlin, I bet Remus went crazy with worry.”

Sirius’ mouth kicked up at the corner. “He did. When he found me I’d gotten thoroughly drunk and was in the process of kicking the arse of an entire bar after the bartender tried to grab my...er well let’s say it was not his to grab.”

The engineer snorted and laughed again. “So what happened?”

“Remus got me out of there, sobered me up, and scolded me for running off before he could tell me that he loved me too.” Sirius chuckled. “Apparently he’d been so certain that there was no way a decorated war hero general could love him that he’d convinced himself that one day he’d just have to let me go when I found someone better,” a snort of disdain came from him, “as if anyone could be better than my Moony, so when I yelled out how I felt...”

“His logic circuits froze and he had to readjust and kick himself for being stupid?”

“Well Moony’s explanation was longer and had a lot more ten Galleon words but yeah.”

“No offense but I really do not want to go with your method.”

Sirius ruffled his godson’s hair again. “Well then go with yours. You’ve never been afraid of risking everything. Ask him how he feels about you.”

“Ugh, makes me sound like a girl.” Harry ignored his godfather laughing at that and considered it. “But it would work, probably, and keep things from becoming dramatic, again probably. I think I will ask him before he goes off for his shift.” He stood up and shook a finger at Sirius. “No screwing around with my paperwork, I’ll know and I’ll tell Remus on you.”

“I swear I will not touch your paperwork. I have enough of my own. Hey, you going to tell me who this pilot of yours is? I mean we might end up welcoming him to the family.”

Harry smirked and paused at his door, looking back at his godfather. “Draco Malfoy.” He dashed out and was down the corridor before his godfather could react but he still heard the loud shout.

“YOU’RE DATING A BLOODY MALFOY?!”

\----------------------------------------------

Draco looked up from pulling on his boots and lifted a brow at his lover. “Why Chief Potter whatever brings you back to my quarters so soon?”

“I wanted to ask you something.” Harry watched as the blond tugged his boots the rest of the way on and straightened his uniform into perfect lines.

The pilot walked over to stand in front of Harry, a brow lifted in curiosity. “Oh? Would this something have anything to do with that shopping trip in Alpha Venia?”

“No, I am _still_ not telling you what I went looking for there, you’ll have to wait.” Harry ran his hand through his hair. “How do you feel about me Draco?”

Both blond brows raised. “I like you, I think we established that every end of shift in bed when I-”

“Draco,” Harry interrupted his lover and met the cool gray eyes seriously, “I need to know.”

The pilot stopped short, his smirk fading as he studied the brunette. For once Harry’s face gave nothing away and that had a nervous ball of icy knots twisting in his belly. His lover was always easily read unless it was a life or death situation. That emotional control and wall being there as he asked about Draco’s feelings could mean that he was trying to figure out how gentle to be when breaking it off.

Oh he did not like this. He felt uncertain and nervous and wholly unlike his normal cocksure self and he dearly wanted to make a sarcastic crack but at the same time he was certain that if he did and Harry _wasn’t_ feeling him out on how best to break it off, he’d screw himself so hard he’d still be feeling it when he was a century old. He fiddled with his badge. “You _need_ to know? Need, not want?”

Harry nodded. “Need.”

Draco twitched just a bit. That one assurance told him that he couldn’t use his normal, arrogant, emotion covering half-truths. Harry was asking him to put his heart on the chopping block without any sort of shield or protection and he was going to do it because his lover needed to know. He met the bright green eyes steadily, pride in his own gray though if you looked closely enough you could see the nerves beneath it. “I told you six months ago that I like you, that’s about half the truth. I’m not really certain when it happened so don’t ask me to pinpoint it but I know that I love you. I have for a while.”

He watched the green eyes widen and Harry’s stance relax, which in turn made him relax. That had been what his lover had wanted to hear and Draco could only think of one reason Harry would want to know how he felt and then be relieved hearing that he was in love with the brunette. His smirk returned. “So I’ve answered your question Harry now, quid pro quo. Give over, how do _you_ feel about _me_?”

Harry’s mouth opened but before he could get a single syllable out the ship alarms blared and the computer’s voice gave a blood chilling announcement.

**”Attention all personnel, a fleet of hostiles is approaching the ship. Report to your battle stations. Civilian residents return to your quarters until further notice. Repeat: A fleet of hostiles is approaching the ship. Report to your battle stations. Civilian residents return to your quarters until further notice.”**

Draco cursed even as he noticed Harry’s face draining of color, becoming white as Captain Dumbledore’s hair. “Harry?”

The brunette shook his head and reached out to grip Draco’s arm. “No time, you have to go. I’ll tell you when you come back.”

Draco nodded and they both ran down the corridor to get to their separate stations, Harry would be in the engine room, keeping power going to Hogwarts’ shields and defensive lasers and Draco would go to the hanger to launch and fight the hostiles one on one. 

At the split in the corridor Harry paused and looked over his shoulder. “Draco!”

A raised blond brow accompanied a look over the pilot’s shoulder.

“You’d damn well better come back.”

Draco smirked. “No worries Potter, I fully intend to have you return the favor you asked of me.”

Harry chuckled and rushed to the engine room, barking out orders the instant he entered and calling up the main com screen so they could direct help to their fighters if they needed it and follow the captain’s orders. He slammed his control down as he saw the telltale mark of the Necros adorning the enemy’s flagship and ignored the fear gathering in his stomach as he worked.

The ship rocked as a photon beam was fired at them and slammed into their shields. Harry readjusted the power to deal with the energy bursts and tuned out the cursing of the jet pilots that came over the com as they were shot at as well. It was organized chaos with shouts and cursing and bodies bustling about to keep the power balanced enough to keep powering the ship and keep up the shields as more photon blasts hit them while outside the fighter jets took out the enemy.

Draco pulled out of a spiral, flipped backwards and fired at the Necro bastard that was on his tail before angling through and attacking another one of the enemy fighters. They weren’t very good but by Merlin there were a lot of them. It was like being swarmed by mosquitoes. He could see the extra fighters of General Black swooping in and assisting, the infamously painted fighter of the general himself slicing through the opposition.

He went into a barrel roll and came out on top of a Necro, clipping the enemy’s wing and sending him careening into three of his fellows, an explosion lighting up the area and taking out even more Necros. He heard Pansy whoop over the com as he avoided the shrapnel and rejoined the formation with her, heading for the flagship as other fighters covered them.

The flagship fired off a photon blast that clipped his wing and the energy drive. He cursed and snapped out an order, “Parkinson, Nott, Weasley, Chang pull back now!”

“Sir-”

“That’s an order Pansy!” He set about sealing his flight suit and helmet for jettison as his squad pulled off. Then he aimed his fighter towards the main source of power for the flagship’s weapons housing and shot forward, blasting everything he had at the shield to enable a small break in it that would let his fighter go through. Just before he reached the shield he ejected and the next thing he knew the world exploded in a blast of heat, red, gold, orange and plasma blue before going dark.

In the engine room, as he saw Draco’s fighter crash into the Necro flagship, Harry could swear that time seemed to slow down, voices grew muffled and garbled, and he could hear his heart beating like that of a wounded bird’s. Blood thundered in his ears and his thoughts just kept repeating the same thing. _’No, not Draco. He can’t be dead, he can’t be dead. Not Draco please.’_

He felt his immediate subordinate’s hand on his shoulder as he watched the explosion die off on the screen and then, over the com came his godfather’s voice, clear and strong and the only thing he heard.

“-nant Malfoy is alive. Repeat, all enemy ships destroyed and Lieutenant Malfoy is alive. Prep med bay, we’re bringing him in.”

Harry’s knees went weak and he gripped the edge of the nearest console to hold himself upright as cheers erupted over the coms. He had to clamp down on his desire to rush out and be waiting at the med bay for Draco and instead focused on doing his job and getting the ship’s power back to usual levels. Over the com the captain’s voice called for everyone to settle down while damages were assessed then he called Harry’s name.

“Harry my dear boy, go ahead on to the med bay. Your team will be fine, it’s Draco who needs you now.”

Harry looked at his engineering team and received a round of nods and did as suggested, literally running out and down to the med bay.

\----------------------------------------------

Harry sat next to the med bay bed that his lover lay in and held Draco’s hand. The blond had suffered a mild bowel perforation and a concussion but fortunately they’d been easily healed by the joint efforts of Blaise and Dr. Pomfrey, both magical and advanced scientific medical procedures mending the injury quickly. Now it only a matter of the sleeping spell wearing off, which it looked to be doing now as gray eyes fluttered open and a smirk graced the blond’s lips.

“Chief Potter, how nice to see you again.”

He growled and leaned his face close to Draco’s. “You insane bastard. I’ve got a good mind to kick your arse once you’re given the all clear.”

The pilot reached up with his free hand and cupped the back of Harry’s neck. “Look I’m sorry about the jet but it was unavoidable.”

“The jet? The jet? I’m not talking about the bloody jet! I’m talking about _you_ ,” Harry’s eyes glared into Draco’s, “One split second later ejecting and you would have _died_ you prat! I’ve had enough taken from me by those sick bastards and then I almost lose you to them? Bugger it I _am_ kicking your arse as soon as Zabini and Pomfrey clear you.”

Draco blinked then grinned and pulled Harry closer so that their foreheads were pressed together. “You were more worried about me than pissed about the jet?”

“Of course I was you prat, I love you!” Harry paused at the surprised pleasure that washed through the gray eyes and sighed. “I’m stupid in love with you, why do you think I asked how you feel about me earlier?”

“Well I had plenty of thoughts but I was hoping that I wouldn’t be stuck in a cliche of unrequited love. So pathetic-ow!” He licked the spot on his lip that Harry had bitten. “By Merlin you’re violent. I don’t do ridiculous smushy fluff Harry, you ought to know that by now. I love you, you love me. What more is there to say on the subject?”

Harry snorted and kissed Draco lightly. “Just one more thing, take better care of yourself on the battlefield next time will you? If you die I won’t be long in following because I’ll go on a rampage of bloody vengeance.”

“I will do my utmost best.” Despite the joking tone, Draco was humbled by the serious intent in his lover’s voice. He understood that Harry would indeed go for blood if he were to ever die at the hands of an enemy because he’d do the same if he lost Harry. He kissed his lover again, a slow, soothing reaffirmation of emotions.

Harry fell into the kiss, tangling his tongue with Draco’s and soaking in the taste and feel of his lover, here and alive. He broke the kiss with a nuzzle to the blond’s cheek before moving back to start working on a data pad. “Get some more rest you reckless prat. The potions you were fed will take a lot out of you.”

Draco just smirked and settled back against the medical bed. “So does this mean you don’t care if I bung the jets up anymore?”

His laughter was muffled by the conjured pillow Harry threw at him.


End file.
